The present invention relates to a mobile, suitable for decorative use, such as in children's nurseries and the like.
Mobiles are known that comprise a series of objects, such as miniature cars, airplanes, animals and the like suspended on strings from an overhead star-shaped support in such a way that the objects undergo random motion in convection currents generally present in a room. Such mobiles are often used in nurseries as a way of distracting the attention of a young child or baby while in his or her crib. Generally mobiles are sold as low cost novelty items, and sometimes they are purely two-dimensional, consisting of cards bearing pictures of familiar objects. Such mobiles are more economical to make, and can be more conveniently packaged in the flat state for assembly by the purchaser.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel mobile that has the advantages of low cost and ease of packaging of two-dimensional mobiles, but which provides an enhanced effect to the viewer.